


Hermione's Hands

by champagneforthepain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Humor, Love, Poor Blaise, Romance, Secret Relationship, Texting, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneforthepain/pseuds/champagneforthepain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco loves every little thing about Hermione. Every little thing. And Blaise has to hear about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Something I posted to Tumblr, based off of a chat post I made. Pretend they have cell phones at Hogwarts, shh.

Draco had never been the type to get all mushy over a girl. In the past, he and Theo had often made fun of their once respectable-ish male classmates who became total saps the moment they secured girlfriends. _No dignity, those lot_ , he'd thought. _Weak, pathetic fools._

And yet here he was at a quarter past five in the morning, fawning all over the size of his sleeping girlfriend's hands.

It really wasn't his fault. Every inch of Granger's body found a way to be attractive; who could blame him for being an attentive observer? Especially when she was naked and in his bed.

Actually, that probably said more about just how deep in he was than anything else could ever hope to: she was lying naked in his bed, her delicious curves pressed up against the smooth, toned muscles of his also naked form, and here he was, fully captivated by her _hands_.

Granger had wanted it rough tonight, and Draco, never one to deny a lady, had given her exactly that. They'd shagged each other senseless until they were both sated and exhausted in the best way, at which point Hermione had passed out on top of him, her wild curls spilling over the smooth expanse of her back and shoulders, her breasts rising and falling in time to the steady pattern of her breathing.

Something in Draco's heart had twitched. She looked so peaceful when she slept, so beautiful...

He was shifting her bare form to the empty expanse of mattress next to his, repositioning her to make sure she was comfortable, when the current objects of his fascination caught his eye.

Granger's hands had been interlocked with his for their last round. It had been quite the show: the gorgeous Muggle-born riding him for all he was worth, head thrown back in pure ecstasy, screaming his name as her fifth orgasm of the night rocked her body. When she'd collapsed, her grip had loosened, but she had not released his hands. He hadn't bothered to break the contact between his right hand and her left as he shifted her body, as the simple gesture felt quite pleasant and rather intimate. Only once she was snugly tucked into his side did he go to untwine their fingers and pull his bed covers up over the two of them…

And then he noticed.

Granger's hands were tiny. Of course he'd noticed before when they held hands, or when she was finishing him off after a particularly intense hands-on blowjob, but he'd never _noticed_ -noticed.

Intrigued, he gently unlaced their fingers and turned her hand over. With his index finger, he traced the faint lines etched into the surface of her palm. The skin there was so soft, so delicate. He turned her hand over again, ran his fingers along the back, over every knuckle and indentation.

Curiously, he pushed his fingers together and made hers into a mirror image. Then he held their hands up to each other, palm to palm.

Her fingertips reached his second knuckle.

That did it. He had to share this information with someone.

Tearing his eyes away from his girlfriend, he turned to his left and grabbed his cell phone off his bedside table. He went into his text messaging app and started to type...

(5:24 am) **_so blaise_**

A reply popped up before he'd even finished his thought.

(5:24 am) _oh salazar_

He ignored it and kept typing.

So, as it turned out, did Blaise.

(5:25 am) _it isn't even sunrise yet malfoy what the fuck is it now_

(5:25 am) **_granger fell asleep on me_**

(5:25 am) _congratulations_

(5:26 am) **_and i was repositioning her to make sure she was comfortable_**

(5:26 am) _how considerate of you_

(5:26 am) **_when i realized_**

(5:26 am) **_her hands are TINY_**

(5:26 am) **_like_**

(5:27 am) **_adorably tiny_**

To this, Blaise sent back a blank text. Draco paid it no mind and kept typing.

(5:27 am) **_so i held up one of my hands to one of her hands_**

(5:28 am) **_and her fingers_**

(5:28 am) **_they're so little_**

(5:28 am) **_she's so cute blaise_**

Several minutes went by, and had Draco not become re-consumed with doting over the size of his girlfriend's hands, he would have spammed his best mate with more texts. As it was, he forgot all about their conversation, let his phone drop to the floor, and snuggled Hermione close to his body. He pulled the covers up over them both and swiftly fell asleep, his witch tucked into his side, his fingers interlaced once more with hers.

Therefore, he didn't see Blaise's reply until morning.

(5:39 am) _i'm buying your father a cell phone for yule._


End file.
